Vanidad interrumpida
by Musaga
Summary: Atobe es perfecto, un tenista genial, adinerado, gran porte, apuesto, pero aquella mañana todo era diferente. De nueva cuenta ¿Qué tiene que ver Jiroh con la desgracia matutina de Atobe? Jiroh y sus maldades...*Sleepless Pair*


Siguiendo con mi tema central "LAS BIZARRADAS" les traigo este pequeño fic…más bien es un drabble de la Sleepless Pair.

*Aclaración: hagamos de cuenta que los personajes ya están en la preparatoria de Hyotei.

*Prince of tennis no pertenece*

* * *

.::Vanidad interrumpida::.

Atobe Keigo, el joven más emblemático de todo Hyotei, el único capaz de mover masas con un solo chasquido de dedos. Personalidad indomable, con una presencia fuerte y difícil de ignorar, caminar pausado pero siempre elegante y seguro de si mismo. Arrogante, altanero, brabucón y egocéntrico. Egocéntrico por sobre todas las cosas, pero nunca por encima de él mismo, su desmesurado ego trae consigo una ola de vanidad inaudita, de seguir existiendo la "hoguera de las vanidades" seguro el joven Keigo sería el primero en arder en las llamas.

Estuvo cerca de considerarse a si mismo como su fan número uno, pero eso cambió cuando descubrió que Jiroh ya se había autoproclamado como el fan número uno de "Ore-sama". Se sabe imponente y un icono cercano a la perfección en todos los ámbitos, en especial en el tennis, con un juego agresivo y con pinceladas de aristocracia pura en cada una de sus ejecuciones, cada saque es exquisito y exacto, nada mal para un joven de su edad.

Cualidades múltiples respecto a su personalidad se refiere, pero sin dudad una de las características más emblemáticas de Atobe es su envidiable y perturbador físico, sin duda ese hombre había sido bendecido por los dioses, tenia el favor divino de la belleza; rostro simétrico y afilado, pómulos delgados al igual que sus carnosos labios carmín, ojos grandes rasgados y expresivos, comúnmente expresan soberbia y exceso de confianza. A pesar de su edad ya poseía un cuerpo alto, delgado pero bien trabajado, atlético y proporcionado, cubierto por una capa de nívea piel.

Era perfecto, tenía un rostro envidiable, pero esa mañana de verano…

-¡Atobe tienes un barro!- gritó horrorizado Gakuto, señalando con espanto la imperfección en el rostro de su capitán, no era espantoso el hecho de ver un barro, pero si era extraño ver algo como "eso" en el rostro suave y liso del mandamás de Hyotei.

-Ore-sama no tiene imperfecciones, Gakuto-

-Buchou, ahí….- decía Otori junto a Mukahi.

-¿Eh?- Por su parte, el aludido llevó su mano a la altura de su mejilla, lugar donde Gakuto señaló. Pasó un par de veces sus dedos sobre la parte inflamada de su piel, abriendo los ojos enormemente, dejando apreciar la sorpresa que se apoderaba de él.

-¿Qué pasa Atobe, tu fastuosa fortuna no es suficiente para comprar un jabón?- Keigo era capaz de someter verbalmente a Shishido en cualquier momento, pero cuando se hablaba en especifico de un tema como su vanidad y rostro, en donde se ponía en tela de juicio el estado terso de su piel ¡dioses que sentía perder la cordura!

-Jiroh duerme mucho…- fue lo único que pudo decir el joven Keigo en un casi inaudible susurro mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza ocultando su rostro. Otori miraba a todos, pues el resto de los titulares se reía, ¿Atobe dijo un chiste?

-No entiendo, ¿de que se ríen?-

Shishido se acercó a su pareja –Veras Otori, se dice que cuando te sale un barrito es debido a que te aguantas las ganas de… de…estar con tu pareja y pues si Jiroh duerme mucho…- Otori no entendía de que hablaba el joven, buscó a su siempre confiable amigo Hiyoshi.

-A mi no me veas- dijo el muchacho alejándose de ahí.

-Otori, lo que Shishido inútilmente trató de explicar, es que Atobe tiene eso en la cara por que casi no tiene sexo con Jiroh por que nuestro holgazán amigo duerme mucho- dijo Gakuto intentando no reírse. Atobe sólo meneo la cabeza.

-¡Buchou!-gritó Otori un poco ruborizado.

Al instante se percataron de que el alegre castaño apenas iba llegando, saludos a todos con una jovial sonrisa, poniendo especial atención en Keigo dando un pequeño beso en los labios del contrariado capitán de Hyotei, quien al instante fue por sus cosas a la banca y tomo de la muñeca a Jiroh y lo empezó a jalar.

-Hoy no entrenaremos- sentenció Keigo ante la mirada divertida del resto del equipo –Vamos Jiroh, debes regresar a la perfección el rostro de Ore-sama-

**FIN**

Lo dije, no tiene trama, sólo un momento de un joven en plena adolscencia, por que Atobe será todo lo que quieran, pero igual es un ser humano jajaja y no esta libre de esas atrocidades faciales *O*. Por cierto la idea es parte de un "mito"... cualquier dudad me preguntan jaja.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *


End file.
